Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 9 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 40 }{ 5 } $
$ = 6 - 9 \times 4 + 8 $ $ = 6 - 36 + 8 $ $ = -30 + 8 $ $ = -22 $